


Once and Again

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Children, Gen, Spanking, mother - Freeform, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curious and frustrated, Vanessa finds the look and attitude to satisfy both. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vanessa was in trouble again. Normally, Vanessa a very good girl: got good grades, behaved in class, did her chores without asking. But lately, certainly within the last week, the good girl had taken a naughty turn. She had become sassy, refused to do her chores, she even swore a time or two for good measure. Her parents were puzzled. They tried grounding her for an evening, but it seemed to have no effect. Finally, after a week of bad behavior, Vanessa had been ordered to sit down with her parents in the living room for an important talk.

She was ignoring the talk until her father said, "You're mother and I have talked it over and we've decided you need a spanking."

Vanessa's attention was grabbed by the final declaration of her father's otherwise uninteresting speech. Her cheeks flushed and her mouth went dry and a dull roaring filled her ears. She felt like her heart was beating a billion times a second.

"Vanessa, are you even listening to me, young lady?"

Vanessa swallowed hard and nodded. "A spanking?" she asked.

"Yes, a good, sound spanking."

Vanessa was trembling now: with fear, anxiety and... anticipation. She'd never before in her life been spanked. She'd heard about it from other kids at school, she'd seen it on television and in the comic strips in the newspapers, but she'd always wondered what it really felt like. Sometimes it was all she could think about. Once, she'd been at a friend's house her friend gotten a spanking, right there in the living room in front of her. Afterwards, they had retreated to her friend's room where Vanessa had gotten to see the splotchy red on her friend's otherwise pale bottom. She'd gotten to feel the heat. Beth told her it had hurt, bad.

But after a while, the memory of that witnessed spanking was no longer enough. Vanessa wanted to know firsthand.

"Now come over here and bend over my knees."

Vanessa did as she was told. Standing from where she'd ensconced herself on the couch took more effort than it should have. Her knees and elbows felt watery, like they couldn't hold her weight, and when she stood her vision went all fuzzy for a moment and she thought she might fall down. But soon she was at her father's side where he sat in the recliner, and he was pulling her over his lap. Mother stood behind and to one side, so she'd have an excellent view of the coming event.

And then it started; she felt her dress go up and her panties whisk down, and the next thing she knew there was a slapping sting on her fanny. She gasped and groaned gently, and she wiggled, trying to get away from the stinging slaps, but she was pinned in place. Soon, the spanks came faster and harder and she cried out with each spank as it maintained and increased the discomfort that was beginning to radiate throughout her body.

She tried counting the spanks, but had lost count at ten.

When it was all done, she was sobbing.

"Now go up to your room and go to bed, you'll be grounded for all of next week too."

Hours later, Vanessa lay in bed on her tummy, staring at the shadow-dark wall of her bedroom. Her parents were in bed, and the house was quiet. Gently, Vanessa ran her palm over her bottom. The sting had long faded, the heat cooled, but Vanessa knew that only hours ago she'd been spanked for real and, rather than being satisfied, Vanessa wanted more. Reflecting on the experience set off deep tingling feeling in her tummy, and the girl drifted off to blissful dreams.

~*~

Vanessa looked at the pictures of the small book and bit her lip in suppressed desire. The book she held was full of spanking art. All sorts of spankings, from children being disciplined, to lovers at play, to unrealistic settings where a police officer paddled a litterer in the street. Her favorite pictures were of girls being spanked by a mommy or daddy, but she enjoyed them all.

The one and only time in all her life that she had been spanked had been at the age of twelve. Vanessa's curiosity on the subject of spanking had driven her to misbehave horribly until her parents finally decided that she needed a spanking. Her daddy had taken her over his knee, bared her little bottom, and spanked her. That one session hadn't cured her curiosity, but rather had heightened it. Ever since then, Vanessa had secretly fantasized about spanking: both giving and receiving.

Slowly the girl paged through the book looking at each detail of each picture, imagining what it would be like to be in the presented situations. She imagined she was the little girl being spanked by a strict uncle, she imagined she was the pretty babysitter spanking her naughty charges, she imagined she was the sorcerer's apprentice who had misused her magic.

Finally Vanessa reached the last page, the page that had given her the idea for tonight's activities. A girl, or young woman, lay on a bed, naked from the waist down. In her hand she held a small wooden paddle and the rosy hint to her bottom cheeks implied that she had been applying that paddle to her own bottom.

Four years. Four years since her daddy had pulled down her panties and spanked her bare bottom. Tonight Vanessa's parents were out at a formal dinner with some of mommy's friends and wouldn't be back until at least midnight. The house was empty but for her, and so tonight was a night for experiments. Vanessa hid the book amongst the novels on her bookshelves at the head of her bed, and stood up, approaching the full-length mirror in her room.

She was a short girl, curvy but still not finished developing. She had breasts, but not as large as some boys seemed to like. She had what people called a 'heart shaped face' that made her look younger than she was. Now, dressed in pajamas that were too big for her and with her hair in pigtails, she looked very much like a girl half her age.

"Alright young lady," Vanessa told her reflection. "You've been a bad girl, and you're going to have to be spanked."

Quickly Vanessa tugged her pajama bottoms down and they puddeled around her ankles; then she pulled her pink cotton panties down and stepped out of the discarded clothes. Walking over to the bed, Vanessa lay herself down upon it and took hold of the hairbrush she had set there.

Vanessa took a deep breath then exhaled. She lifted the hairbrush as high behind herself as she could then brought it down, hard. The hollow smacking sound filled the room, and Vanessa clenched her bottom. Raising the brush again Vanessa spanked herself again and again and again. But after only four smacks her arm was already tiring. So far the spanking hadn't hurt much, just stung a little. Stiffening her resolve, Vanessa brought her hairbrush down on her bottom several times in rapid succession. That stung with a bit more vigor and spurred Vanessa to continue the self-spanking. She spanked herself until her arm was too tired to continue, then went to bed with a lightly stinging bottom, a sore shoulder, and a frustration she couldn't scratch.

~*~

The next morning, Vanessa awoke to the singing of birds. Sitting up in bed she rotated her right shoulder and snorted wryly at the fact that her shoulder hurt more than her bottom. In fact her bottom felt quite normal. Standing up Vanessa examined her backside in the mirror. There was absolutely no sign that she'd had her bottom paddled the evening before.

This is not working, the told herself, I've got to get someone to spank me. Not mommy or daddy certainly, they'd never think of spanking me at my age. Maybe Dave would do it. Vanessa pictured her tall, handsome boyfriend pulling her over his lap, baring her bottom, and spanking her like a little girl. She bit her lip in suppressed excitement. She would see him today, they were going on a picnic. Perhaps, somehow, she could sneak the idea into the conversation.

Downstairs, her parents were drinking coffee and watching the morning news, typical for a Saturday morning. Vanessa tried to banish thoughts of spanking, but they intruded at every moment. When her cell phone rang, she was right in the middle of imagining a prolonged session over David's lap. She squeaked and dug the device out of her pocket while her parents chuckled at her antics. If they knew what she'd been thinking, she wondered if they'd still be laughing.

"Is that David?" Her mother asked.

Vanessa nodded. "He's probably calling about our picnic." She opened the phone and let David chat with her, ask her if they were still going to the park, and so on, but all she could think about was her morning's fantasies. Perhaps he would do it. Perhaps he'd be even be into it.

"I'll be there in five minutes, babe," David said.

"Sure," Vanessa replied. "I'll meet you out front."

After bidding her parents goodbye, Vanessa met David in the driveway and let him drive her to the nearby park. They spent a nice enough hour in the shade of a large tree, and when the picnic was done, they cuddled. David put his arm around back, his hand resting just under her right breast, a prelude to nipple pinching. Vanessa shivered. It wasn't that she disliked him pinching her nipples, but her mind was on other things.

"David?" she said.

"Hmm?" He began slowly rub her torso, just under her breasts.

But Vanessa found she couldn't say it. On the other side of the park, kids were squealing on the playground, a lone mother watching over them. Otherwise the park was empty. They were virtually alone. Even so, she couldn't ask. She couldn't make her mouth form the words.

David pinched her nipple through shirt and bra. Her breasts weren't very big, but David appreciated them. She groaned appreciatively and he moved his attentions to the other.

"Was there something you wanted to say?" David asked.

Vanessa hesitated but was saved from answering by a sudden shout of pain. Startled, both David and Vanessa sat up straight and looked around. Vanessa saw it first. The lone mother at the playground had taken one of the children, a boy she thought though she couldn't be certain, and pulled him over her ample lap. The child was getting a spanking. Vanessa's breath caught in her throat.

"No, no, no," cried the boy.

The woman's reply was quiet and didn't carry as well, but Vanessa distinctly heard the words "permission" and "spanking". Clearly this woman had been given permission to spank the boy, which meant he wasn't her son. She performed her task with a brisk efficiency, a solid assertiveness.

David stood suddenly. "Let's go."

"Is something wrong?" Vanessa asked.

"I don't like spankings," David said. "My step-dad used to spank me. I've never been comfortable with the idea."

Vanessa followed him back to his car, trying hard not to let her disappointment show. And, quite suddenly, an idea popped into Vanessa's head. It was a strange idea, perhaps even a silly idea, but it was an intriguing idea. Perhaps a child playing at the park might find herself taken over an assertive woman's lap for misbehavior. Perhaps an assertive woman used to spanking children not her own would think nothing of spanking a naughty whether or not permission had been given.

Vanessa asked David to take her home.


	2. Chapter 2

Digging into her closet she quickly found boxes of old stuff and silently thanked her mother for never throwing anything away. Inside the boxes were clothes from the past five years. Some of it, of course, was far too small, but a lot of the stuff was packed away because it looked like something a child would wear, not because it wouldn't fit.

Vanessa went through the clothes picking out several likely candidates. After several moments she selected a white cotton shirt with blue flowers embroidered just below the collar, a somewhat stiff blue dress that went to her knees, white stockings that covered her legs to mid-thigh, and white panties with blue hearts on them.

After trying on the clothes, Vanessa discovered that although she was not much taller than she had been last time she fit into them, she was curvier. Sighing, she took the clothes off and took out her sewing kit. Vanessa wasn't a great seamstress, but she did know a bit, and after a few hours of work she fit into the clothes just fine. Finally, she braided her hair into pigtails and regarded herself in the mirror. She looked at least four years younger, maybe a little tall for a twelve year old, but not outrageously so. It seemed to her than anyone passing her on the street would see a child, not a teenager who was nearly an adult.

Vanessa tried to imagine going out like this, dressed like a child, and the thought made her blush, made her stomach clench in fear. It was a ridiculous idea. Had she really thought that she might go out in public, act bratty, and that some well-meaning stranger would spank her for her own good? The very idea was preposterous.

The afternoon had faded into evening, so Vanessa took the clothes off and folded them and put them away carefully. That night, her dreams were filled with firm palms and hot bottoms.

She woke at 7:30, early for a Sunday. Sneaking to the hall, Vanessa listened for any sign that her parents were awake and breathed a sigh of relief when she heard none.

She put her hair into pigtails and stuffed her altered little girl's clothes into a duffle bag. Then, after writing a vague note to her parents about going to the mall, Vanessa got into her car and drove to the park.

She parked on the side of the road a couple of blocks from the park. There, after making sure there was no one on the street, she slipped into the back seat and changed into her little girl outfit. A glance in the rearview mirror confirmed that she looked no older than twelve. Perhaps a little younger.

Checking again to make sure no one was about, Vanessa slipped out of the car, hid her keys in the front left wheel well, and walked to the park, her heart hammering in her chest at the audacity of what she planned. Glancing at her watch she noted that it was just past eight-thirty in the morning.

The park's playground was occupied by three girls, a boy, and the same ample woman from the day before. She was reading a book.

Vanessa approached cautiously. She was standing at the edge of the playground, trying to decide how to go about getting herself involved when a girl approached her. The girl was just shorter than Vanessa, probably about nine years old with blonde hair, blue eyes and pudgy cheeks. The girl was wearing a white shirt with a horse on it and green shorts.

"My name is Susan and I'm nine and a half years old," the girl introduced herself with a thumb jabbed at her own chest, "Who're you?"

Vanessa blinked, caught a bit off guard, then recovered herself enough to reply, "I'm Vanessa."

"You wanna come an' play?" asked Susan.

"Sure."

She followed Susan to where the other kids were gathered and was introduced to Debbie a seven year old brunette, Erin a nine year old red head, and Nathan, a blonde who was seven and Susan's brother. As the five of them began to interact Vanessa instantly found that Susan was the Boss. She acted like a little queen dictating the games that were played and who got what part. Debbie was a rather submissive little girl and did what she was told without seeming to care about being bossed around. Nathan, as the only boy, often went off on his own little games when his sister's ideas were unappealing, but he came back quickly as it wasn't much fun to play alone. Erin on the other hand, chaffed at Susan's authority and openly rebelled on a few occasions causing little spats of name-calling that were pitched low so that the mother at the edge of the playground couldn't hear. Overall, the group stayed more or less together and Susan led them.

At first, Vanessa had considered challenging Susan's authority; after all she was several years older and should have no trouble intimidating the girl. However, she quickly decided against the idea and instead integrated herself into the group, Above Debbie yet below Erin and her antagonistic ways. Susan and Erin were petty in their squabbling, and Vanessa, more than once, considered taking the two of them over her own kneed for a spanking. But she was here to act like a child and hopefully get spanked like one, not to take charge of a bunch of kids.

All things considered, it was a lot of fun to play at the park. It'd been years since she had slid down a slide or swung on a swing set or gone across the monkey bars. When Vanessa realized that she'd been playing for an entire hour, she could only shake her head in amusement. It was nearly ten o'clock, when things started to get interesting.

Susan and Nathan had gotten into a rather loud argument about something, Vanessa wasn't sure what as she hadn't been paying attention, when suddenly the mother who'd been reading all this time, stood up and walked over. Susan and Nathan hadn't noticed her arrival and didn't until she grabbed each by the upper arm. Debbie, Erin and Vanessa were all standing by watching.

"Kids, what's this argument about?" the woman asked.

"She started it!" shouted Nathan, at the same time as Susan said, "He won't play right!"

"Enough." She didn't yell, but the statement produced silence from the kids immediately. "You know I won't tolerate misbehavior at the park, you two." She released their arms and smacked each of them on the bottom smartly. "Next time, it'll be a spanking."

Spanking. The word Vanessa had been hoping to hear, that she'd been certain she wouldn't hear. "Can she do that?" Vanessa whispered to Erin.

Erin nodded, "Yup, she's the Park Mama. She's always watchin' the park an' all the moms and dads said she can spank their kids if they're bad."

"Oh," replied Vanessa "Have either of you been spanked by her?"

Debbie shook her head, "Nope, Park Mama's never spanked me." Debbie's declaration was rather proud and Vanessa could easily believe that the quiet girl avoided spanking. "Erin's gots spanked by her though."

"Sh'up, Debbie," Erin responded gruffly. Vanessa couldn't help but notice that the young red head was rubbing the seat of her jeans lightly.

"Park Mama?" Vanessa asked.

"'S what we call 'er, 'cause when she's here, she's the mom," supplied Erin.

Susan arrived then and the four girls began another game, while Nathan was off pretending he was a fighter pilot on the swings.

While they played a game involving Susan as the teacher and the other girls as students, Vanessa thought about how to get a spanking. It came to her as she realized that Susan had asked her a question she was supposed to be answering.

"Young lady, are you listening to me?" Susan growled in an 'adult' voice.

"No," said Vanessa snottily.

Susan seemed a bit taken aback at first, then said "You need to stand in the corner, little girl."

"I'm not playing your stupid baby game," Vanessa said back. "Why do you get to be the teacher?" The argument had quickly escalated.

"It's not a baby game, you're just a brat!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

And Susan reached out and pushed Vanessa. Not very hard, not even enough to make Vanessa step back, but enough for the Park Mama. Vanessa was just about to push back when the woman arrived and took each of them by the arm and led them over to her bench.

"Susan, I've already warned you once today about arguing," said the woman.

"I'm sorry, mama, but she..."

"No, 'buts', Susan, you've had your warning. And pushing young Vanessa, here... that was totally out of line young lady."

They had reached the bench and Park Mama sat down, easily pulling the protesting Susan over her lap and lowering the green shorts and white panties leaving a pale butt wriggling on her lap. I watched the woman's broad, thick palm impact the little, wriggling butt. But she noticed that Park Mama wasn't mean about the spanking, she just delivered. Quick, efficient, assertive.

Vanessa could hear the other kids playing, but she knew that it was just a façade, that they were really focused on the spanking. Just as she was. Watching the girl get her spanking made Vanessa's stomach quiver with excitement. To be witnessing an actual spanking, and to be receiving one soon herself, was a buzz of excitement like she'd not felt since that day whe she was twelve.

Twenty spanks on a bare bottom. Vanessa had been sure to count.

Park Mama pulled Susan's panties and shorts back up then set the girl on the bench. "Now, you sit here in time out for ten minutes."

"Yes, m-mama," replied Susan though her tears.

"And you," Park Mama was looking at Vanessa who felt a thrill of new excitement and apprehension, "You're not completely innocent here." Vanessa was turned around brusquely and felt two sharp swats land on her behind, then she was facing Park Mama again. "You behave or you'll be getting the spanking next."

Vanessa went back to the group of kids feeling exhilarated yet disappointed. She hadn't gotten spanked. On the other hand, she'd just been told she'd get spanked if she misbehaved again, and that shouldn't be too much trouble really.

"How come you went and got Susan in trouble?" Debbie asked as soon as Vanessa had returned.

Excellent, thought Vanessa, an opening. "I didn't get her in trouble, she's bein a brat and so are you."

Debbie's lower lip protruded a bit in a pout, but before the younger girl could respond, Erin spoke up. "Hey, you sh'up, Vanessa, you're the new girl so you gotta be nice."

"I don gotta be nice to brats like you girls."

Erin looked angry enough to chew nails. "You the brat, Vanessa, and I'm tellin' that you're bein' mean." Erin started towards where Park Mama was still sitting on her bench, ostensibly reading her book though Vanessa had the shrewd notion that Park Mama was well aware of what was occurring and what was about to.

"No!" shouted Vanessa, and she grabbed at Erin.

Erin shouted something at Vanessa and the two were about to start shoving at each other when Park Mama arrived. The two of them were hauled over to the bench where Susan was trying not to grin at them.

"You two are in big trouble, especially you, Vanessa."

"But she started it!" shouted Erin.

"Did not!"

"Quiet." And the two girls fell silent. "Erin, I've had enough of your always getting into fights, this is the second day in a row. Vanessa, you're new here but you'll quickly learn that I don't put up with this kind of nonsense."

Park Mama had what could easily be describes as an 'ample lap,' and the two quickly found themselves draped over it. Vanessa heard Erin moan and felt her squirm as her shorts and panties were taken down. When Vanessa's own dress was pulled up she let out a small squeak and then squirmed much as Erin had when her panties were lowered.

Parka Mama spanked them alternately, first Erin got five, then Vanessa got five, then Erin again, then Vanessa. Vanessa counted silently but diligently. Erin began kicking and crying from the first spank, but Vanessa was determined not to. This is what she wanted after all. But after the first five, she found her teeth grit, hands clenched, eyes shut tight.

The red-headed girl kicked a lot while she was getting spanked and was already sobbing and offering promises to be good. Though the girl was years younger, Vanessa couldn't help but feel a certain pride in her ability to withstand the spanking.

And then, quite without warning, Park Mama let loose a blistering salvo of harsh spanks that pulled from Vanessa a loud, high wail of pain and regret. Perhaps Park mama had determined that since Vanessa hadn't cried out, she wasn't being spanked hard enough. Vanessa began crying like a small child as her fanny was continually smacked, far more than the steady five Park Mama had been giving. .

Finally the woman stopped the spanking and replaced the girls' clothing and allowed them to stand. "Time out, ten minutes," she said. The girls sat on the grass next to the bench for ten minutes. Half way through their time out, Susan was allowed to go back and play.

As she wiped away her tears and gain control of her breathing, Vanessa couldn't help but feel excited and quite satisfied. She wasn't sure just how many she'd gotten, she stopped counting after the first two sets of five, but she'd actually gotten her bare bottom spanked. Ten minutes later, Erin and Vanessa were allowed to go back and play. Vanessa stayed for about half an hour more, having easily made peace with the other kids, but decided it was time to go home.

Making sure there was no one watching, Vanessa fished her keys out of the wheel well and got into her car. In the back seat she changed into her normal clothes, pulling her tight, big girl panties over her spanked bottom gingerly.

A few minutes later she was pulling into the driveway. Her parents were in the living room watching a football game or something and she greeted them before quickly going up stairs.

Once in her room she took her kid's clothes out of her duffle bag and neatly folded and secreted them away. Finally, Vanessa stood before her mirror, lowered her jeans and her normal white panties and examined her bottom. The skin was pink with a few red splotches and still stung. She smiled.


End file.
